


Beast Studio

by HexxedInk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboys, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugo is a big ass dick, Jimmy is a dilf here and I adore Chris and Karl, M/M, MrBeast crew, Multi, Not Good, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, alternative universe but not much has changed, as always, dubcon, give me a break I don't have a lot to work with here, poor Karl in ep. 2 honestly, porn studio au, pornstars AU, warning these tags changed oops, why are we here? just to suffer?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexxedInk/pseuds/HexxedInk
Summary: Jimmy, Chandler, Chris, Karl and other stars got together at a nice restaurant for drinks on a warm Saturday night. At said party Chris and Karl sat next to each other and got along wonderfully. Karl laughed at all of Chris's jokes and has the brightest and sweetest smile on his face for hours on end. Chris, being a slightly romantic person, absolutely fell in love with that smile and needed to work with him.
Relationships: Chandler Hallow & Karl Jacobs, Chris | ChrisO2 & Chandler Hallow, Chris | ChrisO2 & Jimmy Donaldson, Chris | ChrisO2 & Karl Jacobs, Chris | ChrisO2/Jimmy Donaldson, Chris | ChrisO2/Karl Jacobs, Jimmy Donaldson & Chandler Hallow, Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Jimmy Donaldson/ Karl Jacobs, Jimmy Donaldson/Chris | ChrisO2/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it. Also read tags! I've put like 3 thousand warnings on this thing so don't get mad at me.

So the story of how Karl joined the Mr. Beast crew is pretty interesting. Karl was originally working with Jimmy's brother CJ but Chris absolutely fell in love with him and refused to film without Karl. Eventually Karl stopped working for CJ and joined the Mr. Beast crew.

Jimmy owns one half of an adult studio with his brother CJ. Jimmy's side is anything non vanilla while CJ films more "traditional" porn. They are the best producers in the business with amazing practices for their workers, great pay, large donations and educational sites. They have been running other porn studios into the ground for years now.

Jimmy is more popular on social media and does most of their philanthropy. He's highly respected by some and condemned by others. 

Jimmy and CJ started as porn actors and realized they would be better off filming so they started their own company together but with 2 very different sectors and styles. 

CJ makes what we would consider straight porn, only male on female but it's not the typical type. The male actors are taught how to make things enjoyable for both parties and it's mutual between the female actors and male actors. How the relationship should be. 

Jimmy makes all the kink and gay porn. Most of it is male on male and a lot of it is kink focused. He's seen as the protective dad of all of his workers who aren't just his employees but his friends who he takes care of. A part of their site is an educate sector on consent, safe sex practices, toys and lubricants depentant on the situation. 

Jimmy also occasionally films dom girls on sub guys but it's not intense.

Any type of girl on girl porn or more extreme kinks is done by a female business partner, Jemma. Jimmy decided this because he didn't want to force the male gaze into those spaces and make it into something unenjoyable. That side of the company does beautifully under Jemma's instruction. 

Jimmy is the tallest and the most dad-like, protective and sweet but quick to throw down for his workers. If a guest star does something awful on purpose to one of his workers he's not afraid to drop a camera and get into their face. 

Chandler works for both Jimmy and CJ, he mostly does top work and occasionally bottoms but only for female special guests in Jimmy's studio. He's a complete idiot sometimes but he's super lovable, an absolute himbo… But more stupid.

Chris has only worked for Jimmy his entire career; he loves it. He's one of the biggest stars and climbing the charts because of his skill set. Medium build, mid height, versatile and hilarious. 

Karl is the youngest and possibly the cutest on set. For a long time he worked for CJ only but didn't really enjoy it. For him to enjoy scenes he needs to have a personal connection with the people he's working with. He connected with a few of the girls but they worked with the sister business a lot more. He struggled with the girls, 'it's just business' attitude, not necessarily because it's wrong but it didn't mix well with his mentality. 

The short brunette got into porn paying off debt while in college studying computer science, it's not a huge secret but he's so timid you would never expect it. A few classmates found out and tried to taunt him but an underlying confidence about it shut down that idea very quickly. One of the guys approached him and asked very quietly while his friends giggled from behind him, "Yo dude… I didn't know you did fucking porn." 

Karl, shocked but knowing exactly what to do replied loudly in the main section of the library, "No I'm not gonna fucking blow you! Get away from me weirdo!" 

The look on that football player's face was priceless and his buddies started laughing so hard the whole group of them were kicked out of the library. 

Present day CJ, Jimmy, Chandler, Chris, Karl and other stars got together at a nice restaurant for drinks on a warm Saturday night. At said party Chris and Karl sat next to each other and got along wonderfully. Karl laughed at all of Chris's jokes and has the brightest and sweetest smile on his face for hours on end. Chris, being a slightly romantic person, absolutely fell in love with that smile and needed to work with him.

For the next few weeks he pestered Jimmy to get Karl on this side of the company even for just a little bit. CJ was reluctant to let Karl go work with Jimmy but allowed it because Karl, though a good actor, wasn't personally having fun fucking women with no connection to them, it wasn't intimate like he wanted it to be.

So, Karl started officially working under Jimmy. At first he did solo scenes with more kinky ideas, used his first toys while Jimmy instructed him off camera. Karl had only done anal giving so this was an entirely new experience but he already trusted and liked Jimmy enough.

Before they filmed Karl asked if he could cuddle with Jimmy and the taller said yes, mumbling little words against the top of his head 10 minutes before they filmed. He even decided right before they were starting to take off his hoodie and let Karl wear it for the shoot, Karl was supposed to be completely unclothed but the hoodie looked too cute on him to take off. 

Karl sat on the bed with Jimmy behind the camera, looking up with pretty eyes, "What are we doing today, sir?" 

Even if the word sir was planned it still made Jimmy shiver, his voice sounded so innocent. "You are going to try out a toy for me on camera."

"I've never done that before."

"I know. That one will be perfect for you," Jimmy motioned towards the materials on the bed. One 4 inch light blue toy, matching blue remote and a bottle of lubricant. "Go ahead and take the bottle."

"Yes sir," Karl mumbled and took the bottle into his hands. 

"Now lean back and prop your feet up, you have to prep yourself before using toys." 

"Yes sir," Karl followed the simple instruction and waited. 

Jimmy realized that Karl knows what comes next but is completely waiting on the verbal instruction, using that innocent look to his advantage, playing into it like an amazing actor. "Now, pour some lube on your fingers on your right hand." 

Karl did as he was told. 

"Good boy, take your first finger and press it against your hole."

Karl whined and smiled at the praise but squirmed at the new sensation.

"Press in gently, it's going to feel weird," Jimmy whispered. 

The shorter slipped his first finger in and let himself adjust. "It does feel a little weird," Karl commented. 

"When you feel ready add your middle finger. Doing so good Karl, so obedient." 

"Thank you sir, I like being good," Karl added his second finger and started lightly rocking them in and out, adding a bit more lube from the bottle. 

After he was prepped he coated the toy in the clear gel and followed Jimmy's words, lining it up with his hole. 

"Just relax and go slow, no pressure," Jimmy praised and tried to stay concentrated, he normally didn't get worked up while filming. 

Karl was eventually seated fully down on the toy, he whined and groaned, looking up at Jimmy with blown out eyes. "Feels good sir." 

"You look so beautiful darling, keep your right hand on the toy and put the remote in your left."

Karl put the small remote in his hand, 5 different levels of intensity and 3 pulse levels. 

"Set it to low pulse and you can fuck yourself on it," Jimmy lightly instructed and Karl followed with no hesitation. Karl threw his head back and groaned loud when those pulses started against his prostate, he could barely even contain the noises. 

Jimmy rarely made content so he was surprised that the viewers ate it up, little did he know Karl was going to get popular fast. Jimmy's soft voice telling him exactly what to do, Karl looking up with those gorgeous doe eyes and following every word. Jimmy constantly praised him and the spark between them was lit.

After filming Karl curled up in Jimmy's lap while the taller kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back until he was out of his subspace. He was giggly and soft from the scene, it felt so good to cum and to feel more than just pleasure, to feel wanted... It was everything Karl needed. 

Chris was beyond jealous he couldn't do it himself. 

Chris's first time doing penetration with Karl was the most popular video on the site for a good week. There was more than just rough pulling, they were whispering sweet words against each other and kissing like they were in a relationship. Chris, though he tried to hide it, found that intimacy and chemistry between them addicting.

Karl was the baby on set, he was the perfect thing to add to the dynamic.

For the first month of filming it was all soft sex, only a few kinks that were pretty normal and nothing too intense... Until the incident with Hugo.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check tags! They changed. There is a dubcon warning but it happens for a split second.

Hugo Mathers is a solo actor who desperately wanted to work with Karl, an adorable bottom who was getting a lot of attention recently. He asked Jimmy again and again, after all Hugo had a big reputation for being good at Edging Bottoms and leaving them wanting more. Jimmy reluctantly accepted but explained that it would be on his terms, his way or the highway and if Karl said no then the entire thing was off. 

Jimmy asked Karl if he was okay with it a thousand times and tried his best to explain exactly what was going to happen, Karl said yes after hearing that it wasn't going to be rough, just casual. They both explained their rules and boundaries before going in.

Jimmy filmed with Chandler and Chris stood on standby, mostly to support Karl and make him feel less stressed. Right before the cameras started rolling Karl could be found tucked underneath Chris's arm.

The scene started with Karl laying down underneath Hugo while he was getting prepped. Everything was going smoothly and Karl slipped into the scene more and more.

They moved to where Hugo and Karl were sitting on their knees, Karl in front of Hugo, the shorter in front. Hugo lined himself up while Karl arched his back and rested his head onto Hugo's shoulder. It was an amazing shot for the camera, Karl looked fucked out less than a minute into it, his back arching, cock hard and jumping with each thrust. 

A few minutes in Hugo picked up the pace, which is not a part of the plan but Karl whined louder so Jimmy didn't raise any concern.

It was going okay until it was obvious Hugo was getting close to the edge, his pace quicken to something Karl obviously wasn't expecting because his eyes went wide. But he was still riding the pleasure and decided to keep going.

That was until Hugo reached up and grabbed Karl's throat between his fingers and started to squeeze. Karl instantly reached forward and tried to grab his hand away but he was unable to, panic rose in his chest and tears pricked in his eyes. He was locked in, unable to get away from getting pounded like a whore.

Jimmy and Chris completely abandoned their places behind the camera and ran over to the bed. They both grabbed Hugo's hands and pulled Karl away from his grip. Chris pulled Karl into his arms and rocked him from side to side.

Jimmy didn't even try to read the facial expression on Hugo's face before punching him as hard as he could with his left hand. Hugo's broken nose spewed blood across the white sheets and Jimmy's knuckles burned.

Karl was in Chris's arms, legs and arms locked behind him. Crys freely falling from his mouth, even though it only lasted a second it was terrifying. Chandler met them at the door to the rest of the studio with a blanket and clipped it around Karl and Chris, completely covering Karl's naked body. 

Chris carried him to Jimmy's office where a mini bedroom could be found behind another door. He brought him inside and kissed the top of his head again and again.

"Karl it's okay, lay down with me for a little while," Chris encouraged and sat down on the twin XL bed in the hidden bedroom. Jimmy had several spots like this throughout the large studio for employees to stay if they didn't feel comfortable going home or didn't have a home to go to, but this one was completely hidden by Jimmy's office.

Karl lightly nodded against him and Chris laid them down on the bed, Karl's head on his chest, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

Chandler stayed behind, deciding that Karl would be fine in Chris's arms. By the time he turned around to face Jimmy and Hugo Jimmy was already screaming at him, "Fucking freak. How could you fucking do that to him? He doesn't like shit like that and he wasn't expecting it you fucking prick."

Hugo wiped his nose but stayed quiet, sitting on the edge of the bed, blood pouring from his nose.

"You will never see my actors or work with anyone else in the industry again and that is before I take you to fucking court."

"What?" Hugo looked up at him.

"You broke the contract signed before you did this scene that you didn't read. Plus I can get you for a count of sexual assault if I wanted," Jimmy mumbled and snatched the walkie-talkie on his hip. "I need security on the west hallway, floor 2, room 4, have Holly call my lawyer." He clicked the off button on the walkie and looked down at Hugo, "Get dressed you fucking pig."

Karl laid on Chris's chest, eyes fluttery from crying and sleepy. "You okay buddy?" Chris asked.

"I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting it and it freaked me out."

"I hope you know we are going to sue the shit out of him and I promise you'll never be put in a situation like that again. I'm so sorry it happened."

"It's okay," Karl smiled and pushed himself into his chest more.

There was a light knock on the door that could only belong to Jimmy. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes," Karl called, his voice weak.

Jimmy stepped into the room with Karl's clothes in hand, water and a bottle of painkillers. Karl sat up and clipped the dark green blanket around himself. "Hugo is going fucking down, he will never work again so help me god," Jimmy ranted. "Karl, I am so fucking sorry, I should have taken more precautions."

"No, you did all you could have done, I said yes because I wanted to do it," Karl took the bottle of pills and the water from his hands and popped the cap.

"I don't think anyone was expecting him to do that out of nowhere," Chris interjected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also @HexxedInk on Twitter because I want clout. I'll probably go priv soon because why bother with antis especially on Twitter.
> 
> Also I'm going to write other things, probably shorter stuff so watch out for that. This chapter was written a long time ago and I forgot to post. Because not a lot of people are using these tags I don't feel bad for flooding it with short fics.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any nsfw (that's okay quality) of the Mr. Beast Crew here on ao3 so I decided to write some. Don't be dramatic or shove it in peoples faces like weirdos.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :^)


End file.
